metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Pupa
Pupa was an AI weapon developed by the CIA Peace Sentinels in the early 1970s. Its main function was to serve as an amphibious attack craft. Description Design Pupa was one of the four AI weapons developed as part of the Peace Walker Project. As with all AI units, it was equipped with an AI pod, designated GW-Pupa-5000. It was designed with speed and hover capabilities in mind. It has two treads that move in a similar fashion to arms. However, its most significant part is the boosters on its back. It can travel at speeds that can even allow it to race against curved walls. Pupa's overall appearence bore a strong resemblance to the Shagohod, since Huey Emmerich had based it on Soviet research notes. Weapons Pupa possesses six machine gun turrets: four on the back, and two on the front. It also has a set of 7 lightning rod launchers on each side of its posterior compartment. It possesses an arm below the head region for generating shocks, and the lightning rods are used for augmenting this attack. The Pupa can also use its front treads as "arms" as another attack. It also deploys an "electro-shock attack" where it shoots mines into the air, charges up its lightning rod, and destroys the mines, causing electricity to ripple across the floor and hurt the player. History In 1973, Pupa was developed by Huey as one of three prototype AI weapons for Peace Walker. At some point between 1973 and 1974, the Pupa was deployed against the Sandinista unit in hiding at Costa Rica, and apparently killed several of the members.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Kojima Productions (2010) Briefing files > About this Battle Mission > Amanda > Stop the "Pupa" AI Weapon! Amanda: We've lost many compas to that thing. Send it to the scrapyard! After Big Boss (Naked Snake) failed to prevent Hot Coldman from relocating Peace Walker's frame from the Mt. Irazu facility, Pupa entered the area from the roof and sped around, attacking Snake. However, Snake (with Huey's help) managed to decommission the Shagohod-like AI weapon. Afterwards, Big Boss and the Militaires Sans Frontieres salvaged several parts from Pupa, which they would later use to create Metal Gear ZEKE. The MSF also encountered ten inactive Pupa frames housed within an AI weapon hangar, during their infiltation of the Peace Sentinel's Costa Rican mine base. Huey apparently did not know that the Peace Sentinels made this many of them and was shocked that they made this many.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Kojima Productions (2010) Huey: (Codec) These are all... I had no idea they made so many AI weapons. Etymology The word "pupa" refers to the intermediate stage of development insects go through following the larval stage and proceeding the adult stage. It is the most basic term for that particular stage, with more specific terms including chrysalis and cocoon. Trivia *The Sandinistas' nickname for the Pupa was el galapago, which means "Tortoise" in Spanish. *The AI would usually foreshadow its attacks with a burst of song, using its speech synthesis system. Gameplay Stronger versions of the Pupa, known as "Pupa Type II" and "Pupa Custom", can be fought in Extra Ops. The head from Pupa Custom can be salvaged, which grants Metal Gear ZEKE the ability to use shock attacks. Boss strategy The Pupa is a tank/hovercraft hybrid capable of high speed maneuvers and jumps. Huey offers tips on defeating the Pupa - the most important of which is to target the cylindrical AI pod on the front of the vehicle with the LAW launcher. Striking other parts of the Pupa causes damage, but not as much as hitting the AI pod. The Pupa has several devastating attacks, including a lightning attack. When this attack is initiated, quickly move away from the front of the Pupa, as this attack can reach in an obtuse angle side-to-side. If you are in front of the Pupa during this attack, you can roll out of the way to avoid being struck. When the Pupa charges its boosters, it is prepping for a charge attack. Quickly lie down to avoid being hit, as the Pupa has a small amount of space between itself and the ground. As long as you aren't directly aligned with one of its treads, you won't be hurt. When the Pupa dispenses a large number of mine-like devices called "lightning rods", target them with a machine gun or assault rifle and destroy them. You don't have to shoot all of them, just the ones close to you. Soon after, the Pupa will use its lightning attack, and the lightning rods will expand the attack, causing electricity to surge across the entire floor. If there are no lightning rods nearby, you'll be safe. When you run low on ammo, look for a safe spot to deploy a Support Supply Marker. There are three alcoves with ladders along the perimeter walls which make great spots to gain supplies and take a break from the Pupa's attacks. Make sure that when the box drops, you move out of the way, as if it hits you, you'll be dazed for a few seconds. Once the Pupa's health is depleted, it becomes immobilized. Approach it and use your machine gun or launcher to attack its AI pod, blowing off the hatch. Climb inside and remove the memory boards that have colored icons next to them. The memory boards you retrieve can be used later to create your own AI weapon. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker See also * Shagohod * Chrysalis * Cocoon * Peace Walker * Metal Gear ZEKE Gallery File:Pupa_Custom.JPG|Pupa Custom. File:110207020913.JPG|Front of Pupa. File:110207021058.JPG|Lightning rod, used to draw lightning generated by Pupa. File:110207021116.JPG|Lightning rod with its light flashing. File:41XqWNBNjrL._SS400_.jpg|The Play Arts Kai figure of Pupa. Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Metal Gears